


When It Isn't Like It Should Be

by whatwasthatharry



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwasthatharry/pseuds/whatwasthatharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine are at a cabin in the woods with their friends during the middle of senior year in high school when Sebastian get’s the idea to propose and marry Blaine…even though they’ve been married since their junior year. (In which Sebastian and Blaine are Nathan and Haley from One Tree Hill)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Isn't Like It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Seblaine Week. Day 2: TV Show AU.   
> This story follows Nathan and Haley’s plotline in episode 3x18, titled “When It Isn’t Like It Should Be.” You DO NOT need to have seen the show or this episode to follow the story, but if you want a quick summary of events up until this point, I have made one http://whatwasthatbob.tumblr.com/post/51424551714/summary-of-naley-nathan-haley-up-until-3x18-for

Sebastian was nervous. And he hated it; hated the butterflies in his stomach and the way his hands shook. But as he perched himself on the kitchen stool, watching Blaine cook eggs, he found he could deal with the nerves, especially if it meant seeing Blaine like this every day.

He was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, fluttering around the kitchen, making food for all their friends that were in the cabin that weekend. Sebastian watched him closely, able to finally watch him without the gnawing worry that had plagued through him just the week before. Blaine was safe. They all were. And Sebastian was going to marry Blaine.

Well, they were technically already married.

But Sebastian was planning to marry him again; to give him the real wedding he deserved.

* * *

“Hunt, come with,” Sebastian said, pulling his half-brother off the couch and dragging him outside of the cabin.

“What do you want?” Hunter asked irritably, shrugging his arm out of Sebastian’s hold, crossing his arms around his body tightly. “It’s fucking freezing out here. Make it quick.”

Sebastian held out Blaine’s wedding ring, smiling wildly.

“Blaine’s wedding ring?” Hunter asked confused, taking it from Sebastian for a second and rolling it around in his fingers.

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah, I swiped it a few minutes ago. I’m going to need you to hang onto to that for a while.”

“….Why?”

“I want to marry Blaine,” Sebastian breathed quickly, sighing as the words were finally out.

Sebastian watched as Hunter raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. “I’m pretty sure you’re already married. You know, that whole wedding on the beach during our junior year? It was only a year ago, Bas. There’s no way you’ve forgotten that already.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, punching Hunter in the arm teasingly. “I  _know._  But I want to…I want to do this right, Hunt. I was thinking about your mom and Uncle Keith, and how, they never got a chance to stand in front of their family and friends and tell everybody how they feel, you know? And Blaine and I never got a chance to do that either. So, now that we’re back together, I want to do things the right way.”

Sebastian watched Hunter nod slowly.

“So, what do you think? You going to help me out?”

Hunter narrowed his eyes before nodding. A smile grew on Sebastian’s face.

Hunter sighed, rolling his eyes. “You do know Blaine’s going to freak when he realizes his ring is missing, right?”

* * *

“Oh no…no no no no no!” Blaine whined, tearing through his suitcase, searching frantically. He couldn’t have lost it.

“What’s wrong, Hobbit?”

Blaine looked up to see Santana leaning against the entrance to the doorway, smirking as she looked at him. Blaine didn’t even pay attention to her mocking nickname, to overwhelmed with trying to find it.

"I can’t find my wedding ring!" Blaine groaned, glancing up at Santana, eyes wide.

Santana’s eyebrows went up and she stared at Blaine incredulously. “You lost your wedding ring? Sebastian is going to kill you.”

Blaine shot Santana a glare, continuing to sift through his and Sebastian’s belongings, checking drawers and the nightstands, even though Blaine hadn’t gone near them since they got to the cabin, but he was desperate 

"Gee,  _thanks,”_ Blaine spat at her sarcastically.

Santana rolled her eyes. “Well when was the last time you saw it? You had it in the car, right?”

Blaine nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah, I did,” he mumbled, biting his lip as he looked around the room, as though the ring would suddenly shout ‘Here I am! Here I am!’

"I was wearing it in the car. And then we came into the cabin and chose our rooms and then I washed my hands…" Blaine trailed off, eyes going wide as he jumped over the bed and ran into the bathroom, staring down at the sink

"Sebastian is going to  _kill_ me if I washed it down the drain!” Blaine whined, biting his lip, looking over at Santana with worried eyes.

"Calm down, Anderson," she said, coming up behind Blaine and resting her hands on his shoulders, looking over at the sink, twisting her lips in thought. "We’ll get a wrench."

"What?" Blaine asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Why would we get a wrench? I don’t want Sebastian to  _actually kill me, Santana!”_

Santana rolled her eyes, flicking Blaine on the head.

"All that gel has officially gone to your head. We need a wrench so we can open up the drain and see if it’s there."

"Oh," Blaine murmured, face flushing red in embarassment. "i…yeah, that’s a good idea."

"I know," Santana said, smirking a little. She left the bathroom and Blaine simply stared at the sink, willing his ring to magically appear so he didn’t have to deal with the possibility that he might have lost it forever in stupidity.

Santana returned, wielding a wrench and a bin, placing it under the drain before unscrewing it, Blaine stood behind her as she worked. He knelt down when she popped it open, sludge spewing out into the bin, and Blaine’s face twisted in disgust. Moving to sit cross-legged on the floor, Blaine grabbed the bin full of sludge out from underneath the sink when it stopped dripping. He stared down at it in his hands.

"So what? We just…sift through this?" Blaine asked.

Santana snorted. “No. No we. Just you.”

With that, Santana threw Blaine a pair of yellow rubber cleaning gloves.

"Good luck!" She yelled, leaving the room.

Blaine stared down at the sludge.  _This is for Sebastian and your marriage,_ Blaine reminded himself. He slipped on the yellow gloves and started to slowly sift through the sludge, nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Ew…" he groaned, closing his eyes for a second as he felt around, heart dropping when he didn’t feel anything similar to his wedding ring.

* * *

Sebastian walked up behind Blaine where he was standing in the club, holding his drink out for him. Santana and Hunter were out on the dance floor already, had been since the moment they got to the club that night.

"What’s with the mittens?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at where Blaine’s hands were covered in mittens. It was a hundred degrees in this club and Blaine was wearing fucking  _mittens._ Sebastian was in love and married to a complete and utter dork.

"Oh, I…" Sebastian heard Blaine stutter, locking eyes for a moment before Blaine looked away quickly. Sebastian knew when his gaze was being avoided, and it only made him stare harder at the side of Blaine’s face. "My hands are just really cold."

Lie. Sebastian could always tell when Blaine was being less than honest, but he nodded anyway, accepting the answer. He knew why Blaine was wearing mittens; knew it was to hide is ringless left hand from Sebastian’s prying eyes. And Sebastian knew he shouldn’t find it funny, knew he was putting Blaine through hell for the next few days without his ring and worrying that he had lost it, but it was all going to work out in the end. Blaine would forgive him later.

"Alright, Mittens," Sebastian teased, wrapping Blaine’s hand in his own. "Let’s go dance."

Sebastian pulled Blaine out onto the dance floor and they spent the night weaving their bodies together, Blaine forgetting his worries about his ring as he spent the night wrapped around Sebastian.

* * *

The next morning Hunter pulled Santana onto the porch with him.

"What the fuck are we doing?" she asked disgruntled, "It’s  _cold.”_

Hunter rolled his eyes, laughing a little. “Shut it. You’re going to love this.”

"I better, Clarington. Otherwise your ass is getting dumped."

Hunter laughed again. “So overdramatic,” he teased her, ruffling her hair and only getting a slap to his wrist in response. “But seriously, this..” Hunter held up Blaine’s wedding ring, a smirk on his face, “is what I wanted to show you.”

"Are you proposing to me?" Santana asked confused, stepping closer to Hunter. "I don’t know, Hunt. This is very Seblaine of you…"

"No!" Hunter laughed, shaking his head. "This is Blaine’s wedding ring."

Santana slapped Hunter’s shoulder. “Ass. He’s been looking for that everywhere!” Santana took the ring from Hunter, turning to go back inside, but she was stopped by Hunter’s hand around her bicep, keeping her there.

"You can’t give it back to him. Sebastian wants to surprise him with it. He’s going to propose again."

Santana looked back at Hunter, a small smile coming over her face. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the front door opening, Blaine stepping out onto the porch.

"Hey guys, what are you - is that my ring?!" he asked, quickly taking it from Santana. "I’ve been looking for this everywhere! Where did you find it?"

"I…found it on the…thing…by the thing…" Santana stuttered out, Blaine barely hearing the words as he quickly slipped the ring back on to his finger. 

“You’re not going to tell Sebastian are you?” Blaine asked.

“Nope,” Hunter said quickly, biting the inside of his cheek. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“Thank you! You’re the best, Hunt!” Blaine exclaimed, kissing Hunter on the cheek before walking off.

"Fuck…" Santana and Hunter said, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"And now I’m pretty much dead,” Hunter murmured.

Santana nodded. “Yeah. I…yeah.”

* * *

“Okay, so it was a bad idea…” Hunter said, glancing over at Sebastian. They were in the middle of a lake, ‘fishing,’ but really just trying to get away from everyone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, staring at the fishing rod in his hand “Why would you even show the ring to Santana?”

Hunter sighed, shrugging a little. “I don’t know…I was excited. And you know how Santana likes these kind of things.”

Sebastian shot him a questioning look, scoffing slightly.

“Well, she  _pretends_ not to. But you know she loves that stuff,” Hunter clarified.

Sebastian sighed, nodding a little in response. He couldn’t be mad at Hunter, and that’s not who he was mad at anyway. He was mad at the world really. He needed everything to be perfect, and now it wouldn’t be. “Well the proposal’s ruined now, you know.”

“I mean, you don’t  _need_ a ring to propose,” Sebastian heard Hunter say, knowing that his half-brother was trying to make things better in some small way, but it wasn’t working. “Just…adjust your plan a little bit.”

“That’s all Blaine and I ever do!” Sebastian yelled, frustrated.  “Ever since we got married, nothing’s gone the way we planned it. Something always gets in the way, like music or lacrosse or Jeremiah, my Dad…”

“Isn’t that just…well…life?” Hunter asked, and Sebastian shook his head. Hunter didn’t  _get it._ And Sebastian was seriously fighting the urge to throw him in the water and paddle away. “I mean…everything doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“No. But  _this does.”_ Sebastian emphasized, turning to look at Hunter with fierce eyes, making sure he understood. Things  _had_ to be perfect for Blaine. After everything they’d been through, Sebastian couldn’t settle for anything else.“Why couldn’t this one moment just work out the way I planned it? Just once, you know. For Blaine.”

Hunter sat in thought for a moment before nodding, throwing his fishing road into the canoe and taking the paddles out. “You know what? You’re right.”

Sebastian looked over at Hunter in confusion as they started moving through the water. “What are you doing?”

“We’re going to go get that ring back. You’re right Seb, you and Blaine deserve that perfect moment. At least once in your life.”

Sebastian smiled.

* * *

Santana looked up from where she was curled up in a chair in the bedroom, smiling softly at Hunter when he walked through the door.

“So how mad was Sebastian?” she asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

“Mad…” Hunter said, moving towards Santana and squeezing his way onto the chair, Santana immediately throwing her legs over his lap. “I told him I’d get the ring back.”

Santana raised her eyebrows, looking at him incredulously. She shook her head but still smirked. “So get it back,” she teased, pushing at his shoulder.

“ _How?_ There’s no way Blaine’s going to let that ring out of his sight now.”

Santana laughed, rolling her eyes – about time Hunter caught up with her. But then Santana started brainstorming, and she turned to Hunter with a sly smile.

“Hunter…there’s  _always_ a way…”

* * *

Santana tried everything

Blaine was sitting in the hot tub outside, so Santana went and joined him.

“You’re not  _seriously_ wearing you’re ring in hear, are you?” Santana asked Blaine incredulously.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face. “Yeah…why?”

Santana shrugged, getting comfortable in the pool and acted nonchalant. “Oh, you know. Swirling water…ring…”

Blaine sucked in a breath. “That’s a really good point,” he murmured.

Santana smirked, but it immediately fell when Blaine didn’t put his ring on the side like he thought. Instead he undid the clasp around the necklace Sebastian had gotten him a few months ago and slid the ring on there, reclasping it around his neck.

“Thanks, Santana,” Blaine smiled.

Santana nodded, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling.

And then Blaine was cleaning the dishes later on, his ring on cloth next to him so it didn’t slip off into the water.

Santana walked over while Blaine was distracted, slowly grabbing the ring and immediately turning around.

“Uh…Santana?”

Santana turned around, looking sheepish as she saw Blaine’s confused look. She blew on the ring, pretending to polish it before Blaine took it back, still looking at Santana in confusion as she walked away.

And then Blaine was sleeping on the couch, and admittedly it wasn’t Santana’s best idea. She walked up behind Blaine and squirted lotion onto his hand, intending to slyly slip it off. But when Blaine began to stir, she bolted out of the room, hearing Blaine’s confused “What the hell?” all the way down the hall.

* * *

“I thought you were going to get his ring?” Sebastian asked, keeping his voice low as the rest of their friends that were there for the weekend moved into the living room.

“Santana’s working on it,” Hunter replied.

“Yeah, well, you’re running out of time,” Sebastian murmured, voice frustrated as they turned to join their friends in the living room.

* * *

Santana was curled up against Hunter’s chest in one of the big armchairs, a small smile on her face as she nuzzled back into his chest. It was broken a few minutes later by Hunter.

“We really need to get that ring.”

Santana lifted her eyes, looking across at the couch were Blaine was sprawled out, asleep, with his head in Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian was eyeing them both, raising his eyebrows and glancing down at Blaine.

“Any ideas?” Hunter asked.

Santana shook her head, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. “No…you?”

“Wait a second…” Santana whispered after a moment, sitting up from Hunter’s hold, smirking a little.

“You got something?”

Santana turned back to Hunter, nodding and laughing a little. “Yeah. But it’s  _not_ subtle.”

She moved off the armchair and over to the couch, ignoring the look of confusion on Sebastian’s face. She splashed her hot chocolate onto Blaine’s stomach, all over the white sweater he was wearing. Sebastian jumped back in surprise as Blaine gasped, waking up immediately and sitting up to see what just happened.

“Oh, Blaine, I’m so sorry!” Santana said as Blaine started to sit up off the couch. “I tripped over the table. Here, here. Let me…uh…let me soak this in club soda. You should go take a shower or…” Santana offered as Blaine begin to unzip his sweater, slipping it off his body.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Blaine murmured, handing the sweater to Santana before leaving the room, moving towards the bathroom.

“Terrible…this is really bad….” Santana murmured as Blaine walked off, shaking her head at the look of laughter on both Hunter and Sebastian’s faces.

Once Blaine was out of the room, Santana turned back to Sebastian and threw the sweater into his arms. “Take care of that,” she whispered, running out of the room to follow Blaine.

Santana waited until the shower had been running for a few minutes, quietly slipping into the bathroom. Blaine’s watch was wrapped around a shelf over the toilet, his ring wrapping around it. Santana quickly moved over to it, unclasping the watch and slipping the ring off. She accidentally dropped the watch into the toilet, but ran out before Blaine opened the shower door, looking around in confusion.

“Here’s your ring,” Santana murmured when she was back in the living room, handing it to Sebastian, getting a soft smile in return.

* * *

When Blaine got out of the shower his eyes widened as he saw his watch in the toilet, immediately grabbing it out and groaning in frustration when his ring wasn’t there.

“Fuck,” he whispered, shaking his head. There was no way he could get it back now.

* * *

“Oh man, this view is so beautiful from the dock,” Blaine smiled, cuddling closer into Sebastian’s chest as they walked onto the deck. Sebastian’s arm was wrapped around his body, and Blaine never felt more content then he did in that moment, turning his  head a little to smile up at Sebastian.

“Well, you know docks are kind of special for us,” Sebastian teased, and Blaine chuckled softly, nodding. “Remember the time my dad busted us for drinking?”

Blaine blushed as they reached the end of the dock. “Ugh, don’t remind me,” he whined, memories of that day rushing through his mind, and he nuzzled his head against Sebastian’s chest before smiling a little, a small laugh escaping from between his lips. “Although…” he murmured, “I have to say, I did kind of enjoy throwing up on him.”

Sebastian laughed, and Blaine smiled at the sound. He whined when he felt Sebastian’s arm drop, but he easily let Sebastian turn him so they were facing each other. He glanced up at Sebastian, struck by how beautiful he looked right then.

“So, uh. I couldn’t help but notice…you’ve had your hands in your pockets all weekend? What’s that about?” Sebastian asked, a smirk on his face but Blaine didn’t notice it, instead biting his lip as he glanced down at where his hands where stuck in his pockets, slowing taking them out to reveal his bare fingers.

“I guess I can’t really hide it from you,” Blaine began, avoiding Sebastian’s gaze. “Um…I lost my ring…twice. And I’m really sorry. You’re probably just really disappointed in m-“

“You mean this ring?”

Blaine looked up when Sebastian interrupted him, eyes going wide as he looked at the ring in Sebastian’s hand. He sighed, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah. Where did you find that?” Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian’s eyes, finally noticing the michevious twinkle that was present there.

“I kind of stole it…twice,” Sebastian teased, smirking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed a little incredulously, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbled, climbing up on his tippytoes to give Sebastian a chaste kiss. “But why-“

“Blaine…” Sebastian whispered, voice breathless and airy and Blaine immediately closed his mouth, eyes widening when Sebastian began to bend down on one knee.

“What…What are you doing?” Blaine whispered, looking down at Sebastian. But Sebastian continued on as though he had never been interrupted.

“Over the past year, I’ve learned so much about life and love. And even if I could, I wouldn’t take back all the bad stuff that’s happened between us,” Blaine raised an eyebrow at that, but Sebastian continued on, a gentle smile on his face, “because it brought us here. This moment. This river. Marry me, Blaine. Marry me again in front of all our friends and family.”

Blaine couldn’t stop the tears from pooling in his eyes, gaze immediately turning to where Sebastian was slipping the ring onto his left finger. He nodded frantically, jumping into Sebastian’s arms when he finally stood up. Blaine immediately grabbed at the chain around Sebastian’s neck, tearing it off and sliding the ring off of it, finally put it back on to Sebastian’s finger where it belonged.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and his legs around Sebastian’s waist. Blaine heard Sebastian chuckle in response, but he didn’t care, heart still fluttering wildly. This. This is all he wanted, all he ever needed. And he would stay in Sebastian’s arms until the day he died.

“Always…” Blaine whispered against Sebastian’s neck, voice choked with happy tears. But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered except for  _Sebastian._

Blaine pulled his head back a little, and Sebastian attached their mouths together in a gentle kiss, Blaine giving over quickly as their tongues tangled together. Blaine only pulled away after a long moment, resting his forehead against Sebastian’s eyes as he stared into the bright green, sighing happily as he trailed his fingers over Sebastian’s cheek, almost as though he thought he would disappear.

“Always and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to come up with a show for this day. But then I was watching an episode of OTH and it struck me how perfect Naley were to be Seblaine. Nathan’s a bad boy, amazing athlete who thinks he’s the shit and treats everyone else like shit. And Haley’s a smart, gentle tutor with a kind soul who sees the best in Nathan and gets him to open up to her and they fall in love. And Haley is big on music and goes on tour and later becomes a teacher. SOUNDING LIKE A FAMILAR COUPLE YET? ahahahaa  
> But seriously, this is one of my favorite shows and couples. If you haven’t scene it, go watch it. All nine season are on Netflix, you have no excuse.


End file.
